1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a watering appliance and, more particularly to a multi-stage swing horticultural watering appliance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional horticultural watering appliances generally include the water-spraying device (as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2) for watering flowers and trees at the designated locations, and the swing type sprinkling machine as shown in FIG. 3 for irrigating the large lawn.
The water-spraying device comprises a base 10 and a spraying cover 20. An inlet connector 101 is disposed at a side of the base 10, and a circular platform 102 is arranged on the top surface of the base 10. Formed in the center of the circular platform 102 is a connecting hole 103. An inlet hole 104 is located at a side of the connecting hole 103, and a protrusive positioning rib 105 with an engaging groove 1051 is located at another side of the connecting hole 103. A plurality of spraying apertures 201 of different shapes is formed in the top surface of the spraying cover 20 and is arranged in an annular manner. A plurality of annularly arranged fasteners 202 is formed on the bottom surface of the spraying cover 20 for engaging with the engaging hole 103 of the base 10. A plurality of stopping protrusions 203 is formed around the outer edge of the plurality of spraying apertures 201. When the spraying cover 20 is rotated to a position at which one of the stopping protrusions 203 is engaged in the engaging groove 1051 of the positioning rib 105, the plurality of spraying apertures 201 will be aligned with the inlet hole 104. After the inlet connector 101 that is in communication with the inlet hole 104 is connected to water supply, the water can be sprayed via the spraying apertures 201.
The swing type sprinkling machine comprises a base 30, a controller 40 and an outlet pipe 50. An inlet hole 301 is formed in a side of the base 30 for guiding the water into the base 30, and then the water is discharged via the outlet pipe 50. A plurality of spraying apertures 501 is formed in the surface of the outlet pipe 50, and the outlet pipe 50 is slightly arc-shaped such that the water can be sprayed via the spraying apertures 501 in a fanlike fashion. The controller 40 controls the swing angle of the outlet pipe 50.
These two types of horticultural watering appliances have different uses. Therefore, the user who has flowers, trees, and lawn usually has to buy both of the two types of horticultural watering appliances at the same time. This is not only expensive but also inconvenient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.